Mac
Mac is a co-owner of Paddy's Pub and generally the pub's most active manager. He is roommates with his best friend from high school, Dennis Reynolds, and has been best friends with Charlie Kelly since childhood. Mac is considered a full member of The Gang. Physical Appearance Mac works out at the gym all the time. (Charlie Has Cancer) However, he only works out his "glamour muscles" (bis and tris) and lacks core strength. (The World Series Defense) Mac usually wears sleeveless shirts or tight tees to draw attention to his glamour muscles and to exhibit his "tribal" tattoos. (Charlie Wants An Abortion) Personality Mac comes from a broken home; his father was an incarcerated meth dealer, and his mother was extremely apathetic. Mac constantly seeks the acceptance of others, especially his parents, but his over-earnest efforts make him come off as an asshole. Mac is jealous of other people's success. Mac is highly competitive, and is unable to control his competitiveness. (The Gang Gets Extreme: Home Makeover Edition) When he learned that Charlie and the McPoyle brothers were possibly sexually molested by their—and Mac's—elementary school gym teacher, he feels rejected and worries that he is somehow inferior for having not been molested himself. He proceeds to research why he didn't get molested, stating that, "If the McPoyles got blown, and Charlie got blown, then why didn't I get blown?" Although he seeks his friends' acceptance, Mac takes special pleasure in undermining, physically harming, contradicting, and publicly belittling Sweet Dee at every possible opportunity. Like Dennis, Mac sees himself as superior to the rest of The Gang and often attempts to prove his supremacy. For instance, in an attempt to impress Charlie and Dennis, he makes a series of "Project Badass" videotapes that consist of various idiotic stunts; however, the pair believes that Mac is just trying to "bang" them. Mac is Catholic and the only member of the group to profess a religious faith. He expresses his religion in The Gang Exploits A Miracle. but this has done little to affect his general lack of ethics. Mac is easily flattered and manipulated, especially if complimented about his body or his fighting skills. He has an ongoing sexual relationship with a pre-op transsexual named Carmen, largely because she was so adept at flattering him about his buff body. (Charlie Has Cancer) He claims that he is just "putting in time" as he waits for her surgery. (Mac Is a Serial Killer) Mac prefers not to use condoms, even when he's having sex with people he doesn't know. Mac tells "Sandy" that he's "not really into the whole condom thing" in Mac Is a Serial Killer. He only reluctantly agrees to wear a condom with the Waitress in Mac's Banging the Waitress. There is much evidence that Mac is harboring one or more STDs. Mac seems to have a thing for older women. He had sex with Dennis and Dee's mom, Barbara Reynolds, later saying it was the best sex of his life. (Mac Bangs Dennis' Mom) He also expressed interest in Barbara's sister, Aunt Donna. (The Gang Gives Frank an Intervention) A coward, Mac frequently strives to appear "hard," usually to impress his father or friends. Abilities Mac is extremely clean, and very good at keeping his apartment extremely tidy. He even cleaned up Charlie's filthy apartment after he moved in with Charlie and Frank, after Dennis kicked him out. (Mac and Dennis Break Up) Weaknesses Mac has a delusional belief in his abilities as a security professional. He believes he can achieve feats of strength, assess strangers for security, and that he is highly skilled at combat. Despite this, Mac has fared poorly in physical altercations and feats of strength: * Mac was beat up when he replaced Charlie and fought in a fight club. (Hundred Dollar Baby) * Mac failed in his attempt to climb the outside of Charlie's apartment building. (The World Series Defense) * Mac was going to beat up Bruce Mathis in a fight, but ran away from him instead. (Dennis and Dee Get a New Dad) * Mac attempted a roundhouse kick to the front window of a car, but missed and kicked the rear-view mirror instead. (Paddy's Pub: The Worst Bar in Philadelphia ) * Mac does an "ocular patdown" of a hitchhiker and assessed him as safe; later, the hitchhiker stole Dee's car. (The Gang Hits the Road) In a similar vein, Mac also maintains a threat level assessment for the bar. Ordinarily the threat level is set to Orange, but Mac has upgraded the threat level to Yellow. (The Gang Solves the North Korea Situation) Mac often has trouble thinking up of the right word to convey his ideas, which Dennis is often more than glad to provide. (Mac and Dennis Break Up) Mac is also a poor typist. (Mac and Charlie Write a Movie) Early Life When Mac was young, his parents would break into houses with him on Christmas to steal presents. (A Very Sunny Christmas) Growing up, his best friend was . Every Christmas, they'd get together and throw rocks at trains. (A Very Sunny Christmas) Mac's father is Luther Mac. At some point during his childhood, Luther was sentenced to prison for being a meth dealer. (Dennis Looks Like a Registered Sex Offender) Dennis notes that Mac only survived high school by selling weed to popular kids, and even then was considered a jerk. In Underage Drinking: A National Concern, Dennis told Mac that, "the only reason you got to hang out with me and the other cool kids is because you sold us all weed. Everybody thought that you were an asshole." Season One Please insert plot summary here. Season Two Please insert plot summary here. Season Three Please insert plot summary here. Season Four Please insert plot summary here. Trivia * Mac is a terrible dancer. He is seen dancing in The Gang Dances Their Asses Off, where he loses a dance off. Notes * It seems probable that "Mac" is his last name. On parole papers seen in the episode "Mac & Charlie Die," Mac's father's name is listed as "Luther Mac" and his mother is usually referred to as Mrs. Mac. * Mac's full name is unclear. In the season four episode "The Gang Cracks the Liberty Bell," the Colonial-era Mac character is referred to as "MacDonald." But this is unlikely to be his real name because, in the same episode, the Colonial-era Frank is referred to as "Franklin" to reflect the episode's time-period. * Mac often says his signature line, "What's up, bitches?", throughout the series. * In many episodes, Mac will enter the bar announcing "I've got news," or a variation on that basic idea, to set the episode's plot in motion. The others rarely share his enthusiasm, but he usually convinces one of them to follow him, though often reluctantly. * Throughout the series, Mac flashes his signature "puppy-dog look" when he is ashamed or when he proposes something reprehensibly shameful. Relationships * Charlie and Mac * Dennis and Mac * Mac and Dee * Mac and Frank Bangs Mac has banged the following people: *Megan - a pro-life woman who tests Mac's sincerity against abortion after a protest at a Planned Parenthood building (Charlie Wants an Abortion) * Barbara Reynolds - Dennis' Mom (Mac Bangs Dennis' Mom) * Carmen - Pre-op Transsexual (Mac Is a Serial Killer) * Dominique and Tabitha - model contestants in America's Next Top Paddy's Billboard Model Contest (they also banged each other and let Mac watch) * Z-Man's sister and Sully's sister - Mac banged both of their sisters, so he couldn't invite them to his party at Dennis' new house. (Dennis and Dee's Mom Is Dead) * Numerous unnamed leftovers from the DENNIS System using the MAC system (Move-in After Completion). (The D.E.N.N.I.S. System) References Gallery File:Charlie_wants_an_abortion.png File:The Gang Finds a Dumpster Baby.png File:The Gang Wrestles for the Troops.png Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:The Gang